fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingpin
Wilson Fisk grew up being bullied by other children because of his weight even when he wasn,t being bullied Fisk resented the pity he received from others and became obsessed with being the best there was finding himself Comitting His first murder at age 12 Fisk became the right-hand to Don Rigeoletto and killed his boss to take power for himself however Fisk portrayed himself to the public as a benevolent businessman Fisk found true love with his wife Vanessa and they had their son Richard together Who Fisk saw as pathetic and weak . Kingpin United many Criminals in the absence of Spider-Man who returned after Kingpin,s men kidnapped J Jonah Jameson Kingpin bested Spider-Man in combat then put hits on him and Jameson after this Kingpin Managed to escape Spider-Man . Kinping later recruited Osborn employee Gerry Winkler who specialized in brainwashing techniques so Kingpin could control new York involving brainwashing Police Captain George Stacy to do his bidding Kingpin,s activities were discovered by Spider-Man who tried to stop Fisk but was defeated as Peter Parker he then confronted George causing George to tell Kingpin Peter knew of their activities Kingpin then ordered a hit on Parker which Failed Winkler,s employer Norman Osborn earned of Kingpin and Winkler,s illegal activities but Fisk Managed to allude authorities by escaping on one of Osborn,s private helicopters eventually Spider-Man Sucsceeded in beating Kinpin only for Fisk to persuade the cops Spider-Man was working for him Fisk successfully escaped police custody and fought Spider -man after this Kingpin opted to go into hiding with Vanessa . Upon learning of his criminal lifestyle Vanessa threatened to leave him if he didm,t retire Fisk agreed and they lived happily together in Japan for a time but when a gang war erupted in New York it caught Fisk,s eye Vanessa learned Richard had Comitted Suicide and suspected Richard had killed himself upon learning his life was funded on blood money during this period in a time a villain Called the schemer took advantage of Kingpin,s weak Position and Crippled what was left of his empire in revenge Kingpin put an ad in the daily bugle offering a five thousand dollar reward for Schemer,s capture Fisk Was devastated when Schemer Kidnapped Vanessa and tried to locate his wife Fisk then learned the schemer was in Fact Richard who had faked his death the shock of this caused kingpin to go into a catatonic State Richard felt remorseful over this and joined the villainous organization Hydra hoping to use the equipment to revive his father which he did he then made amends to his dad by handing over the organization to him Fisk used Hydra as his own private army catching the attention of Captain America and Falcon however when Fisk realised he was being manipulated by Hydra,s true leader Red Skull he formed an alliance with Cap to fight Skull. during this Crisis Richard suffered injuries forcing K ingpin to keep his contained in a catatonic State Kingpin then dedicated himself to saving his dying Son he decided the best way to do this was having Richard Switch life forces with Spider-Man allowing Fisk to both Save someone he loved and kill his most hated enemy at the same time the attempt to Save Richard was successful and Spider-Man managed to regain his life force but had a battle with Kingpin where Fisk seemingly fell to his death. He actually Manged to survive from the underwater wreckage and became an amnesiac a competing Crime Lord named Silvermane put a hit on Fisk. Leading Fisk to be hospitalised leading Vanessa to tire of living in a dangerous lifestyle and demand Fisk chose between her and his wife of Crime Kingpin Chose to retire for his wife,s sake but planned for his last act as Kinpin to be to Kill Spider-Man Fisk was about to Kill Spider-Man but Vanessa arrived telling him his time was up forcing Kingpin to spare him.Kingpin then retired to Japan with his wife Fisk was offered a deal to co operate with authorities to incarcerate the remaining Crime Lords in New York Kingpin agreed to this and Vanessa went to new York In order to hire Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson to represent her husband anticipating Fisk,s betrayal the gangsters Kidnapped Vanessa to extort him into giving the files he was planning to hand over to the police this Forced Fisk to come back to new York to partake in the exchange he anticipated the attack the crime lords were planning forcing him to return to his criminal ways Kingpin then Promised the city would suffer bloodshed if Vanessa was harmed or killed eventually Fisk accepted his wife was dead and got revenge by offering their own assasain Bullseye a higher pay to Kill the crime Lords When the hero Daredevil defeated Bullseye Fisk offered Daredevil a job as his chief assassin which the disgusted hero refused Vowing to end Fisk,s activities Kingpin attempted to control new York by having one of his agents Randolf Cherryh run for Mayor but after Daredevil Saved Vanessa from the clutches of supervillain the King he told Fisk to stop his support of cherryh or he, d never see his wife again while Furious to be beaten Fisk took the deal as he desperately wanted to see his wife again in retaliation Fisk hired Elektra to Kill Daredevil,s friend Foggy Nelson but she ended the contract when Foggy recognized her as Murdock,s former lover Bullseye then gained back his position as Fisk,s chief assassin by killing Elektra later Kingpin would Recruit Maniacal Cult leader Micha Synn and was disgusted by synn,s barbaric behaviour towards Women Warning Micha such views were not tolerated in his organization it was not long before Micha attempted to Kidnap Foggy,s wife and was confronted by Daredevil While Micha managed to gain the upper hand Fisk intervened to assist Daredevil. Category:Mobster Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:In love Category:Traitor Category:Marvel Villains Category:Tragic Category:Parents Category:On and off